


you were my because

by filipinopercy (divineauthor)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Mutual Pining, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Annabeth Chase, Pre-The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divineauthor/pseuds/filipinopercy
Summary: The thought of Percy going on another mission shuts her down. In a split-second, Annabeth’s face hardens, bitter resolve steeling her spine. Percy doesn’t need another dangerous mission. She… she can’t have any chance of losing him this early. Annabeth needs more time with him and she’ll take this burden off of him easily if it means he gets to rest. “I can go instead.”—•—Annabeth has to go on a quest. Percy wants her to stay.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	you were my because

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: “Make me.”
> 
> title from: louis tomlinson’s “walls”

Chiron putters around in the other room, his voice low as he speaks to Mr. D. Annabeth takes a seat and the chair creaks beneath her weight, but the sounds of the other campers just outside muffle it. She picks at a splinter sticking out of the table and plays with it as Chiron finishes up his conversation. The splinter pricks at her skin and a small pool of blood forms. She stares it, then sighs and she wipes her finger on the side of her shirt. 

“Sorry to call you here so early, but I have a pressing question that I fear you might have the answer to.”

Annabeth hastily looks up. “What is it?”

“Percy is… _needed_ on another quest, but I haven’t been able to reach him. Do you know where he might be?”

At this point, Annabeth would spit a scathing remark about wandering around the city with Rachel, but the thought of Percy going on another mission shuts her down. 

“I don’t know,” she lies. She damn well knows Percy is coming over today to hammer out their plans to infiltrate the _Princess Andromeda_. In a split-second, Annabeth’s face hardens, bitter resolve steeling her spine. Percy doesn’t need another dangerous mission. She… she _can’t_ have any chance of losing him this early. She already had one too many death scares for him and she doesn’t need to add one more to the list. Annabeth needs more time with him and she’ll take this burden off of him easily if it means he gets to rest. “I can go instead.”

“Annabeth…”

“I’m serious, Chiron.” Annabeth stands up, crossing her arms across her chest. “Percy’s not here and I’ll get it done.” 

Chiron sighs. “If you’re absolutely sure you can handle it.”

That sends her into a tizzy. “You think I can’t handle it?”

“No, child, I just—” Chiron stops himself and closes his eyes. He takes in a deep breath and tells her, “Percy is the forefront of this war and even his presence will get people to join our side.”

“I’ll get them to join.” She doesn’t even know who he’s talking about, but she’s stubborn enough to keep going. It’s for Percy. She’ll do anything. “I _know_ Percy. I’ll speak on his behalf. Just give me the details.”

An unbearable minute passes by and Chiron nods. It’s a grim victory that slides across her skin. He motions her to come closer, over to the maps, and he talks. And the more he talks, the more Annabeth feels the dread creeping in. 

By the time Annabeth leaves the Big House, she spots Percy near the forge, waving goodbye to Beckendorf. Annabeth almost freezes before she makes a run for her cabin. She wants to leave before he sees her. It’ll make things easier. But luck is not on her side today apparently. 

Annabeth grabs a backpack and fills it with the essentials when Percy barges in. It’s thankfully empty, since most of them are training right now, but it doesn’t make her feel any better. 

“Hey.” Percy shoves his hands into the pocket of his jeans. 

Annabeth sits on her bed, haphazardly throwing her bag to the side. She tucks a few flyaways from her face and stares down at her feet. She says, “Hey.”

Percy comes closer, then sits near her, their thighs touching. She’s fixated on the way his fingers tap over his knees. “What’re you packing for?”

“Just a little quest,” she finally says, but the moment the words leave her mouth, she regrets saying it. His fingers stop their tapping and she takes a moment to look at him. The space between his brows creases and she doesn’t have to be his best friend to know he’s already angry. 

“ _What?_ ” 

“It’s nothing, Percy.” She tries to downplay it. “I’ll be back in a few days. Two if I’m lucky.” _If you’re even here by then._ She mentions nothing of her cursed luck.

Annabeth stands and zips up her bag. She’s about to head for the stables when Percy’s hand closes on her wrist. 

“You can’t just say that and _leave_ , Annabeth.”

“Why not?” she grits out. “I don’t think I’ve seen you say goodbye all summer.”

“That’s not fair,” he bites back, eyes flashing. 

_I know_ , she wants to say, but she can’t help that bubble of envy curdling in her stomach. It’s rotten and wrong, but she misses him more than words can say. She rips her wrist away from his hand and snaps, “I’m going, Percy.”

She slings her backpack over her shoulders and stomps out of the cabin. The ghost of his touch on her skin tingles, but her hand rubs over it, like she can wash it away. 

“Annabeth, wait—”

She snorts. “Why should I?”

“Can you just listen for once?” He sounds exasperated. Funny. She is too. 

Annabeth whirls around, making Percy stumble so as not to crash into her. She hates that she has to tilt her head up to look him in the eyes. She hates that she can tell that Percy’s running on no sleep and he looks like he’s jumping on a live wire. She hates that, despite it all, that he still looks the same. Her best friend. 

“Why does it have to be you?” His voice cracks slightly and she purses her lips. Percy looks at the dirt before he grounds the heels of his palms into his eyes. 

When she finally glances up, his eyes are bloodshot. Gods, he’s trying not to cry in front of her and, for some reason, it makes her wilt. Her hand hovers over his for a second and Percy doesn’t hesitate to hold her. He’s tentative, like she’s about to make a run for it again, but Annabeth can’t move. Not now. 

Annabeth has a response ready at the tip of her tongue, but then Percy squeezes her hand and all her thoughts crumble. She can’t tell him the truth. She _can’t_. If she does, she knows he’ll take it upon himself to go on this stupid quest. If he knows and she goes anyway, he’ll drown in his own guilt knowing this quest was meant for him. 

“Because…” _of you._ Annabeth says instead of finishing, “I-I have to go.” 

“Then let me go with you,” he pleads with her. “We’re a team remember?”

She just shakes her head and gently pulls her hand away from his. She tucks her thumbs into straps on her shoulders and pulls it a little. 

“Please stay,” he tries instead. 

“Make me.” It’s a fruitless command because even Percy knows nothing will stop her. He stands still for a moment and Annabeth takes in the view. He’ll leave after today to go back and she doesn’t know when he’ll be back, so she savors this moment despite how it’s seeped in frustration. He’s not saying anything, so she steps forward and throws her arms around his neck. 

Percy’s arms come up and wind around her, mindful of her backpack. In a beat, he squeezes tighter and she lets herself bury her face into the crook of his shoulder. 

“Stay safe,” he whispers into her neck. 

She shivers. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed !!!! find me on [tumblr](http://filipinopercy.tumblr.com/) :D


End file.
